


Home Attire

by Knightqueen



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Adoptive Parents - Freeform, Childhood Memories, Family, Family Drama, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Headcanon, Ratings: G, Two Shot, blackinfanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightqueen/pseuds/Knightqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pentecost and Mako visit his home in Tottenham. The survivor of Tokyo's signature color is easy to learn and hard to break when it comes to picking her out in the crowd. Two shot based on a pair of headcanon(s) I conjured in my sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Pacific Rim_ is property of Legendary Pictures, Guillermo del Toro and Travis Beacham.

* * *

The house had changed more hands than Mako reckons Pentecost can count. From the photograph that rests in her hand, things have obviously changed over a period of ten plus years. Red shutters that his mother loved were replaced with a pair of pedestrian brown shutters. The lush garden that grew past its means and crawled the face of house was gone. Now it was just an half empty space, dry dirt and weeds that have grown into tiny trees.

The environment, the passage of time, all of its forgotten that the Pentecost's even lived in Tottenham. The occupants humor a guided tour of their home, they recognize her as the survivor of the "Onibaba Incident", and they know him as the man at the forefront of the Jaeger Program. To their credit, they don't freak out like the other pair they met on the way here.

The narrative tour of the house Pentecost takes her on doesn't provide much without visual context. The only picture he has of home is the front and there's no one there to speak of. She doesn't know what his parents looks like; maybe he takes after Viviane, maybe he looks more like his father, Obadel. She knows he used to sleep in the first room next to the stairs, his sister, Luna, and his parents slept in the rooms furthest down the hall.

Whatever was left behind, owners past and present either sold off or left to the wayside. Pentecost wishes he'd taken the time to revisit home to tend to the family's belongings before it was all gone. Regardless, Mako still feels as safe inside the home as she would in Pentecost's mere presence.

When it's time to leave, she feels a little more acquainted with Stacker.

* * *


	2. Oatmeal Sweater

Mako's attire is primarily comprised of checkered and floral pattern shirts, sweaters or skirts. It's almost a rarity that she wears something that isn't blue (or features blue) and when she does it's rather hard to spot her at first because they're always looking for the girl in blue. The patterns distract her; they catch the eye and create a story of their own if she looks hard enough.

When the weather gets chilly, she wears an oatmeal sweater Tamsin made her roughly a year before her death. It's a little on the crooked side (one arm is slightly longer than the other, and there's a piece of a waist band attached to the back that Tam never quite got around to finishing), but it keeps her warm.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Note:** Viviane and Obadel Pentecost are mentioned in the novelization of _Pacific Rim_.


End file.
